Starpower
Starpower ( ) is a type of currency that allows players to buy fancy items and most Rare Monsters at the StarShop. Even though it was first introduced in the 1.3.5 update, it only came into practical use after the 1.3.6 update, when the Starshop was first released. Before then, Big Blue Bubble had posted a sneak peak of Starpower's future use. Getting Starpower Starpower is earned by leveling up your tribal monster, and given automatically at the end of every week in Tribal Island. If you are not still part of a tribe at the moment that the Starpower is distributed, you won't receive any of that week's earnings, though this won't affect your current "bank balance" of Starpower. As a Tribe-dependent feature, it is not available for Windows or PlayStation Vita Players. Since a player's potential Starpower is based upon a single player's contributions, not from the whole tribe's contributions, a player with higher contributions to feeding their monster will gain more Starpower for themselves. Below is a table for how much Starpower is gained. By clicking "Tribal Rewards" it will tell you how much Starpower you have earned that week via feeding your monster, but that is not actually the amount of Starpower you will receive at the end of the week if you are to stop feeding that monster for the rest of the week. The amount of players in the tribe and their level has a small effect on your Starpower, but nothing large. This however does show that your tribe does affect the amount of Starpower you get. They can only affect you positively (Unless the tribe leader kicks you, which then you will not gain starpower until you find a new tribe). That effects the number that the game will show you but at the end of the week that number is multiplied depending on how many members are in your tribe (nothing to do with their level). Note: Wublins, which randomly produce different amounts of different currency, do not produce Starpower, Relics or Keys. (insert table and formula) Using Starpower Once a player has enough Starpower, they can use it in the StarShop in the same way that coins and shards are used in the Market. What can be bought with them are special decorations and rare monsters you would not see in the regular Market. A Rare Wubbox costs 1 . The old prices were: A single element rare costs 500 . A double elemental rare costs 750 . A triple elemental rare costs 1250 . A quad elemental rare costs 2500 . Now they are doubled. A single element rare costs 1000 . A double elemental rare costs 1500 . A triple elemental rare costs 2500 . A quad elemental rare costs 5000 . Often the price will be 50% for first 48 hours for a 5 day sale. Notes *The real use of Starpower is mentioned with this Facebook post. *Starpower seems to be a reskin of the stars used in Fling A Thing! Category:Game Mechanics